


[Podfic] After That

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: After his Social Policy in Iraq class, Nate sometimes heads over to the river and runs himself into the ground.





	[Podfic] After That

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001) by [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko). 



Brad visits Nate in Boston. This is a lovely story. 

Length: 31 m 46 s. Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/0jtn2g0rx1vam9djfadfa9b3t48yao25).


End file.
